


The Internet is for Dragons [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Gift Fic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, dragons make for cute instagram and tumblr pics, for Merideath, who is gracious enough to let me play in her sandbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "The Internet is for Dragons" by Aenaria.</p><p>"Really, is anyone surprised at the existence of a Tumblr called 'fyhotguysandtinydragons'? Darcy Lewis isn't, and she's a devoted follower of the blog. What surprises her is when a familiar sweet and scaly face pops up on her feed. A story set in chapter ten of Merideath's dragon 'verse."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet is for Dragons [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Internet is for Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424180) by [Aenaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenaria/pseuds/Aenaria). 



Length: 8:43  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20internet%20is%20for%20dragons.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/internet-is-for-dragons).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Meri requested I podfic something for Aenaria, who is apparently having a hard time right now, to cheer her up, so I made this for you real quick!! Hope you like it! :D Also used to fill my "AU" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
